A Steamy New Year
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: New Years Day has passed and Emily is keen to break in the new year with Thomas by spending the night in the Steamworks for some passion. But this time, Emily has some brand new tricks to try out on her cobalt star.


It was the night of the New Year on the Island of Sodor. Just the night before, Donald and Douglas had been feeling homesick over the Scottish New year celebration, and then got quite a surprise to find that the Fat Controller, Emily and Nia all worked to bring Hogmanay to life on Sodor. All throughout that day, engines and people alike all celebrated and beamed with excitement over the start of the New Year, right until the stars came out.

At Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines were asleep, except Thomas and Emily. They had enjoyed their day's work on the first day of the New Year. Emily had been thinking quite a bit to herself throughout the day. It had been a very eventful year indeed. For half of that year, Thomas had been travelling the world while Emily had her own adventures and discoveries of all kinds on Sodor. Now that that year was done and had made way for the next one, Emily decided she wanted to start if off in a very special way…

"Thomas…" Emily whispered. "May I tell you something?"

"What is it, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"I've had a lovely New Year today. I've loved my first day's work of the New Year, just like you did…and with another year gone and a new one starting…I have an idea…something very special for the two of us…"

Thomas perked up and looked eagerly at Emily. "Really? And exactly do you wish, Emily?"

Emily smiled dearly at Thomas. "Follow me," she whispered.

She left her berth and Thomas followed her into the night. Soon they arrived at the Steamworks. Victor and Kevin were in their shed beside the Steamworks…perfect for what Thomas and Emily were going to do. They both went inside, then Emily settled on the Steamworks turntable and slowly turned herself around until she was facing Thomas.

"Now," she said surely. "For the New Year, I have a present for you, Thomas. A very…special present…"

"Wow…w…what is it, Emily?" Thomas asked.

Emily came forward until her buffered touched to Thomas' and pressed into their housings.

"This has been quite an exceptional year, Thomas," said Emily. "For half of it, you were away travelling so much of the world, fulfilling a lifelong dream of yours, and I've had so many adventures here myself, learning much more about David, enjoying Percy as my cute son, learning of Belle and Flynn's relationship and loving Donald and Douglas as my dear brothers. And you've seen so much of the world at last. I hope this year will be another exceptional one in its way…but right now…I want to start this year off in the absolute perfect way for both of us…"

Thomas' eyes widened and he smiled excitedly. "Oh…Emily…I…I love you so much…"

"Yes…I love you too, Thomas…" Emily said dreamily.

Cuddling Thomas close, Emily sighed sweetly, her warm breath making Thomas shudder happily. She very softly began leaning slightly left and right, rubbing their cheeks together very softly. Thomas loved how warm and soft her beautiful cheeks were as they made him tingle warmly all over inside.

"Happy New Year, Thomas," she smiled happily. "Now…let us begin. Tonight, with the New Year…I have some new things in mind for us…"

"New things?" Thomas asked.

"Yes…" Emily whispered.

"What new things?" Thomas asked.

"Shh…" Emily whispered sweetly. "It's okay, my love. You just relax and stay right here with me…"

As she spoke, Emily slowly leaned in toward Thomas' cheek and began to very softly kiss the special spot on his cheek. Thomas gasped then shuddered deeply as he felt Emily's soft, warm, beautiful lips on his cheek on this New Year's Day. Emily kept her eyes on him, her gentle lips continuing to softly kiss his face wherever she could. With every kiss she placed on his cheeks, Emily moaned very softly and beautifully, making Thomas blush very deeply.

"...mmm…Tommy," she whispered dreamily. "I love you…I love you so much…"

"Ohh…Emily…" Thomas shuddered sharply. "I love you too! Ohh!"

Emily paused her kisses briefly and glanced curiously at Thomas' expression before she smiled immensely. This was going to be a very special night indeed.

"Thomas…" she whispered. "Please…show how much you love me…Happy New Year…" And she very slowly opened her mouth and began to reach out her tongue.

"Emily…I…I…" Thomas stammered.

"Caress it. Kiss it. Don't be shy, Tommy," Emily giggled.

Thomas' heart was flipping wildly within as he puckered his lips and leaned in toward Emily, until his lips gently touched her tongue and he began to very gently kiss it. His fire burned fiercely as he felt her wet tongue right on his lips, which had a very sweet taste that met his lips.

Emily gasped and moaned unabashedly against Thomas' lips. "Ahh…Uhh…" she moaned.

Thomas then brought lips right to the tip of Emily's tongue and very softly kissed it there. Emily lurched upward a little, groaning loudly.

"Ahh…Thomas!" She uttered as she drew her tongue away briefly. "I love that! Please keep going!"

Thomas blushed and let Emily reach her tongue out again before he continued to very softly kiss it, noticing her whimpers and squeals becoming louder and more passionate. Emily buffered right to Thomas, silently begging him not to stop. Thomas then let go of Emily's tongue, then very tenderly licked it, making Emily squeal very loudly and blow her whistle as Thomas let go and let her recover.

Emily suddenly began to giggle and turn red in the face, laughing so hard from all the love they had already shared so far.

"That was so magical, Thomas," she said as she calmed down again. "Now it's your turn to be teased and rewarded…"

Thomas was shaking so much, his buffers even shook Emily's. "Oh…E-Emily…I'm…I'm very excited…I…I…"

"Shh…shh…There, there, my perfect Tommy…" she whispered in such a hypnotizing, smooth voice.

She began to very softly kiss his cheeks again, letting her lips brush so softly on his skin. Thomas blushed even deeper and exclaimed happily with every little and big kiss Emily placed on him.

Then she closed her eyes, reaching her pink tongue out again, and began very softly licking his face. Thomas groaned and shook happily as he felt Emily's soft, warm and slippery tongue tickling him immensely as she tenderly trailed it along his cheek as surely as she could. She absolutely loved the pure feeling of Thomas' cheek and she whimpered and moaned smoothly as she slowly and lovingly licked his cheeks, leaving shiny, glistening trails of her saliva on his cheeks.

"Ohh, Thomas…my precious Thomas…" she cooed with delight. "Your cheeks are so cute…and…mmm…very tasty. And you…you look so dreamy right now…"

Thomas was blushing so deep, he was almost about to faint. Then Emily buffered up again and gave Thomas another lick of love, trailing her saliva off his cheeks. Then she pressed her lips into his cheek again and began to suck on it, tugging his skin into her mouth so gently. Thomas gasped and lurched upward a little. Emily snorted with laughter as she moved to his other cheek and began sucking it too, humming a happy song as she did, and listening to Thomas' blissful responses.

"E-Emily…Oh…goodness…" he shuddered, making Emily giggle madly as she began to nibble his cheek, pinching his skin as playfully as she could. Thomas began to tremble, his axles shaking vigorously.

"Emily…Emily!" he gasped.

Emily kept nibbling and sucking on his cheek, dotting the tip of her tongue on his face while she did. She closed her eyes, feeling every second of Thomas' cheek between her lips, which made her turn red with such joy. Thomas suddenly groaned out loud.

"Emily! I'm…I'm almost there…I'm…I'm gonna burst!"

Eagerly, Emily gave Thomas' cheek one more little nibble before Thomas whistled and let off a long hiss of steam, making Emily laugh and giggle happily.

"Oh, Thomas, you're certainly enjoying tonight!" she whistled. "Did you love that?"

"Oh…Oh, Emily!" Thomas panted. "This is more than I ever imagined would happen for us on New Year's Day!"

"My dear, sweet cobalt star," Emily smiled happily. "Are you happy tonight? Do you think this is a beautiful, perfect gift for New Year's Day?"

"Oh, yes, my beautiful emerald angel," Thomas gasped.

Emily laughed delicately. "Well, my love, that makes me so, so happy. I've had so much fun throughout this year, with or without you during your big world adventure, and whatever may happen this year, be it on Sodor, or out in the world, I hope you find even more happiness this year."

"Oh, Emily…thank you, my angel," Thomas smiled and kissed Emily right on her bottom lip before they both took a few minutes to rest and regain their breath. Then Emily suddenly had another idea in mind. Another very romantic present she wished to give him. She looked right at Thomas with a perfect twinkle in her eyes.

"Thomas," she said sweetly.

"Yes, my dear?" he smiled.

Emily suddenly looked a little suggestive, but still loving. "I was curious if you ever had any fantasies…or dreams of watching me let off steam? I know you and I do it quite often when we share love, and it's lots of fun indeed...but every once in a while…have you ever thought of maybe…say, naughty daydreams that make you curious? Like peeking at me when I'm not looking, and just eyeing my lovely wheels…waiting for a lovely drift of steam?"

Thomas had to admit to himself that he sometimes had the occasional thought of eyeing Emily like that, but aside from when they shared love together, he had never eyed her like that on the side before. His thoughts were interrupted when Emily spoke again.

"Since it's the brand-new year…which means new things to come to both of us…I thought that maybe you should have the chance to see those thoughts more clearly."

"W-what do you m-mean, E-Em?" Thomas stammered, wondering just what she could be thinking.

"Well…I've been working hard throughout today, and I've built up plenty of steam…but I have not let off very much yet. So…I wanted to let you enjoy it right now. What do you say, Tommy? Would you like to watch your beautiful queen let off her steam…just for you, my little cobalt star?"

"O-oh…Emily…Emily…" Thomas shook. "I…I would love to see you let off steam, just watching. I already feel tingly just thinking about it. You're so…so beautiful. I think watching you let off steam in full view would be so delightful."

"Oh, that's so lovely of you to say," she said. "But before that, you'll need a lovely view of me."

Thomas winked to Emily and reversed a little, while Emily stayed on he turntable and turned around just a little bit so Thomas could see a little more of her side.

"Just look at me, Thomas," Emily purred seductively, but sweetly. "Don't let anything else make you look away from me…That's right. Perfect…"

Emily settled on the rails and stood still, giving Thomas a perfect view of her beautiful form. Thomas' boiler was bubbling widely as he anticipated the buildup.

"Now Thomas, you get ready to watch me let off steam…just for you," she smiled as she stood right where she was and got comfortable.

Thomas stared endlessly at Emily, his eyes glued to her emerald form and her amazing face. Emily slowly closed her eyes and smiled, opening her mouth just a little bit and began breathing very softly and gently and focusing on every part of her boiler and firebox as she began to relax. She could feel her boiler bubbling softly and her firebox burning gently.

"Oh…Mmm…that feels nice…" she whispered.

Then very slowly, but surely, Emily could feel her steam gently creeping and trickling through her pipes, into her cylinders and her steam ports. It felt so gentle and warm inside her body. She giggled softly as she felt her pipes and cylinders slowly getting warmer, making her tingle and shudder comfortably. It felt so lovely as she felt herself becoming warmer and warmer and more and more tingly. Her face just began to turn a little pink as she felt her boiler feeling nice and warm.

"I…I feel it coming. Oh…ohh…" she whispered faintly. "Ahh…ooh…here comes some steam, Thomas…"

Thomas' eyes were fixed just beneath Emily's running boards, right by her large wheels…and then, as she whimpered a little more, then sighed very happily, out came her lovely, curling cloud of steam.

It was ever-so enticing as her steam hissed quietly and she sighed sweetly. Thomas' heart was nearly fit to burst as he watched Emily letting off steam and listened to the lovely, soft hissing sound. He kept his eyes staring endlessly to where her steam was coming from, watching it drift and swirl through the air, followed by Emily's absolutely intoxicating voice.

"Oh, Tommy…" Emily giggled as her steam kept coming. "I love having you watch me…so much. My cute, handsome cobalt star is always welcome to watch his sweet, beautiful emerald angel letting off steam for him. Oh…I love how my beautiful steam feels…so nice and warm…and relaxing…I feel like I'll fall asleep…Ooh…I have so much steam for you…"

About two minutes later, Emily's steam slowly disappeared and drifted out of sight. Thomas watched as steam slowly stopped emitting from just above her large wheels.

"Hmm…there," she hummed happily. "Now it seems I am done. I feel very lovely now…but that's not quite it yet…"

Thomas was still in an immensely mesmerized state of mind, enticed by Emily's steam for a moment or two more until it faded away.

"Thomas," said Emily. "There's more…"

"Y...yes…Emily?" he whispered.

Emily smiled and slowly let off a little more steam. "Come here, Thomas…let me hug you with my steam…I love you…"

"O-ohh…" Thomas breathed deeply. "Y…yes, Emily. My beautiful emerald angel. I love you too…"

So Thomas buffered right up to Emily again as she began to gently let off steam again, letting it drift through the air toward Thomas until it surrounded him, making him feel so warm. As her steam circled around him, Emily smiled and with great care and gentleness. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes, smooching quietly to Thomas he stared at Emily's amazing lips, then they came together and gently kissed in their steamy embrace.

Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed blissfully as he kissed Emily's lips over and over as softly and lovingly as possible. It was so beautiful right there in that moment, kissing the love of his life, romantically blanketed in her lovely steam and flourishing in absolute, undying love.

"I love you, Emily. My beautiful emerald angel," Thomas whispered.

"I love you too, Thomas. My handsome cobalt star," Emily whispered back. "Oh, my, Thomas. You can cuddle with me in my steam whenever you have the time. Oh, look at your cute, red blush on your cheeks. Aww, you're so adorable."

Thomas giggled shyly, then narrowed his eyes. Emily wondered what he was going to do. Then Thomas opened his mouth and reached out his tongue…then he began to very gently lick and suck Emily's cheek. Emily gasped then giggled as Thomas' tongue tickled her cheek.

"Ooh…Tommy, that tickles!" she chirped. "Oh! Oh, Thomas! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Thomas was so happy now as he felt Emily's perfect, soft cheek on his tongue, letting him enjoy the taste of peaches and strawberries he loved so much. Then he turned to her other cheek and softly licked it, making Emily giggle even more as she nearly cried happily.

"T-Thomas!" she whimpered. "I love that so much! I love you!"

"I love you too, Emily," Thomas swelled joyfully. "I love you so, so much!"

Emily tried to compose herself as Thomas licked her face so lovingly, but she still began to tremble as Thomas sucked her cheeks so gently, adoring her beautiful skin so much.

"Ohh, Thomas…" she moaned once more as she gently let off steam one more time, which made Thomas smile so happily. After a minute or two, Thomas drew his tongue back and gave Emily a few gentle kisses to her cheeks, and very softly nibbled her cheeks too, earning a few more light giggles from her.

"That was so much fun, Emily," he smiled. "And thank you so much for tonight."

"Oh, you're forever welcome, Thomas," Emily smiled back as she kissed his cheek. "And thank you for all that you do for me."

Then both engines yawned sleepily, ready to fall asleep there together in the New Year.

"Sweet dreams, Thomas. Happy New year," Emily whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Emily. Happy New Year," Thomas whispered.

They leaned in and shared a loving goodnight kiss and then fell asleep, their cheeks pressed softly and warmly together. It was such a happy New Year for Thomas and Emily, and everyone else on Sodor. This year would bring so much more to Thomas and Emily, and there were quite the events to experience and stories to tell in the time that would come.

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone. Kicking off 2020 with a surprise story, which is M rated for obvious reasons, though as I said in the last story, our uploads might prove to be very sporadic, so you might not be seeing many new stories until around April, maybe sooner than that, but again we don't know. So please bare with us and leave your reviews.


End file.
